Falling in the danger zone
by Ausllyforeverxx
Summary: A stone-cold, emotionless machine, the only thing she knew was how to hurt and how to take lives. An arrogant, party animal, womanizer, all he knew was not to take life too seriously. No idea of each other's existence. She was a top trained assassin, and he was her next victim.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a darker fanfiction to all the others I've written, with a lot of curses, and later on sexual scenes. (-Insert wolf whistle-) **

**For this particular fanfiction I'm going to recommend a song that I suggest listening to while reading or after/before or even just some music I like, just to get the feeling of the chapter and idea I wanted to put across.**

**Recommended song for chapter: Skillet- Monster**

* * *

Chapter one

The air was thick with anticipation, the wind blew around violently on the edge of the pier . Both girls stood still, feet apart for more balance as their knifes pointed towards the others throat. Eyes deep with hatred.

"You killed him," The blonde spat, as she held her knife higher.

The hooded girl smirked, her mouth the only thing showing under the black wool. Her lips were coated in a deep shade of red lipstick. "It was my pleasure to kill that bastard," she replied.

The blonde's glared hardened. "You Bitch!" she screamed, lunging the knife at her opponent.

The woman dogged her attack easily. She grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled her head back exposing her creamy neck and harshly cut her sensitive neck open.

The blonde's eyes filled with tears as blood rushed out of the wound, her body dropped and became lifeless as her eyes shut closed. The hooded woman carefully dragged her limp body towards the icy sea, she threw the body over the barrier and watched the waves swallow it up within seconds.

She wiped her hands on her trench coat and threw the knife into the sea as well.

This woman; was Allyson Dawson. More commonly own as Ally. She had just murdered the wife of her latest kill, Sam Peterson. His wife Debby was the blonde who wanted revenge. Unfortunately for Debby, Ally was fully trained for anything that could harm her. This was because she took after the family business after her mother and father passed from the same reason, they killed for a living.

The family business or really job was being a top trained assassin and Ally was one of the best. Starting from the age of 11 had its perks.

She quickly walked away from the crime scene, pulling her coat around her frame more. She pulled the hood around her pale face more, hiding her features.

She felt her hands numb from the cold night air as she pushed them into her deep pockets. The only sound echoing through the night was the wind and the _tap, tap, tap_ of her heels.

She looked up at the tall building that came into view as she became closer to it, her apartment, and office. She picked out her keys from her pockets and opened the apartment door. Closing the door behind her Ally walked down to her apartment number, 7 bottom floor. Which to her was a good thing, if the building ever went up in flames she'd get out fast.

She pulled out a different key and opened the wooden door to her small apartment. She kicked the door closed behind her and pulled down her hood, letting her brunette hair fall down to her shoulders. She let out a breathy sigh and pulled off her heels, throwing them by the door.

She walked over to her black couch, collapsed her tired body onto it, turned on the TV and relaxed after a hard day's work.

Her eyes stared at the TV as she flicked through the channels to find a decent show or movie to watch on a Saturday night. She sighed, deciding to quit the idea of watching something and lifted her body from the comfortable couch.

Her back clicked as she got to her feet. She groaned as the painful ache came back to her toes from those stupid heels.

Walking to her small room was as painful as walking on glass; those heels had to go at some point. Ally stripped out of her clothes into her underwear. She climbed into bed and pulled her silky covers over herself and slowly fell into slumber.

* * *

It was late, 2am to be precise. The streets were empty besides from a tall built man and his red-headed female friend. The female stumbled along the side-walk as she leant her head into the man's shoulder. His face paled as he smelt her disgusting breath.

"Good party!" she yelled into his ear causing him to wince as her voice echoed through the silent street.

He nodded slightly, rolling his eyes a little. He hated having to deal with drunks, and clearly Samantha, was drunk. He planned different actions tonight then having to take her home because she threw up all over his best friend's home. The kitchen, the bathroom, the hall way and his moms prize-winning Chihuahua. He sighed as she pulled towards the road. He pulled her back and placed an arm over her shoulder to keep her from falling.

"So what was your name again?" She asked as she slurred her words.

He rolled his eyes once again. "It's Austin, Austin Moon," he replied.

She giggled a little.

"That's a-" _hiccup _"cute name,"

He walked quickly up to her house and knocked on her door. He remembered someone saying her roommate did not attend the party. The door flew open as her roommate stared at them both as she took Samantha's arm and dragged her into the house.

"Thank you Austin," she mumbled before slamming the door shut.

He glared as the door shut at rudeness, then again she was probably still annoyed since he cheated on her, twice, with both her sisters.

He sighed and started walking.

Austin was a very well-known man to those who lived in the same area as him. Mostly because he slept with most of the woman he knows. He was; no argue, a womanizer, a player and very arrogant. For a 23-year-old he acted and looked a lot younger. His highlighted blonde hair framed his face perfectly and his deep hazel eyes glistened with mischief. He was a very handsome man even if he wasn't ashamed to show he knew it.

He walked quickly to his house keeping his eyes on the dark side-walk. He argued to himself in his head, to return to the party or not. Since the party was actually next to his house. He decided against it and walked up to his door.

He tried the handle and opened the door.

"Forgot the lock the door again," he mumbled as he walked from the cold air into the warmth of his house. The door shut behind him as he kicked off his tattered sneakers.

He felt the sickness from all the alcohol he had taken in from this night rush to his head. He sighed as swallowed down the feeling and walked towards his untidy room. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor in a pile of dirty clothing. He undid his jeans lazily and pulled them down and stepped out of them. He yawned as he climbed into his blue bedding, pulling the messy sheets over his head. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

**This was basically a taster, just so I can see if people are going to like, love or hate this idea.**

**-Ausllyforeverxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Not many people know what it's like to take a life. To kill someone. To visually watch the life drain from them. The power you feel, the regret that eats away at your soul as you lose all respect you ever had for yourself. The loathing you feel for yourself.

The first time you ever tale a life it brings a feeling of shock, regret and pity. Pity for the victim and pity for yourself, because sadly, killing is addictive. Addictive because it brings a rush with it, a feeling of being alive, because you realise that you have control over life and death, as sick as it sounds. You create an addiction, an addiction for blood.

You become a hungry bloodlust.

* * *

Fingernails tapped against a wooden desk as Ally waited for her boss to arrive to tell the news, and why he called her urgently and decided to keep her waiting for 20 minutes. She sighed as the clock ticked away. The sound that could send anyone insane. Her teeth gritted together as the urge to smash that hideous clock that hung so annoyingly smug on the white wall. She found her foot tapping along to the sound of the ticking. Sighing, she rested her chin on her hand. She looked up as the door hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Allyson! Sorry I'm late, doll," her sweaty, overweight boss apologised as he walked over and sat opposite her at his desk. He massaged his temples with his fat fingers as he poured himself a shot of whisky. "Want a hit?" he asked, holding out the bottle to her. She shook her head.

"Why did you call me here, John?" she asked impatiently. He chuckled, shooting the small amount of whisky in the shot glass. He wiped the drops of whisky that were trickling down his chin.

"I have a new assignment for you, Doll," he opened his desk drawer and fumbled around for something as he continued. "I fucking despise this man, so make him suffer when you do, I have a plan set out for you," Ally nodded as she listened to what he was saying.

He lifted his hand out of the drawer, holding a red folder. He placed the folder on the desk and slid it to Ally. She held the folder, undoing the cap and reaching in. she pulled out a photo obviously of the man her boss was talking about.

She pushed her lips to the left as she examined the photo, the man was extremely attractive. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black ripped jeans and a battered up leather jacket. His blonde hair outlined his jaw line perfectly as it hung just a little above his eyes. His golden honey eyes were fixed into the distance as the sun glowed into them, highlighting the child-like innocence that they held deep within. And not to mention his fucking body, tall and lean but his arms gave a hint that he defiantly worked out. She had to check to see if she was drooling or not as John broke her attention.

"This son of a bitch's name, is Austin Moon, the city's most infamous man whore. I want him dead, but I want him to suffer like he made me suffer," he sighed, pouring himself another drink.

Ally flipped through the pictures of the man. "Sir, if you don't mind my asking…why do you hate this man so much?" she asked as he finished off his second drink.

He smiled at her. "He slept with my wife and then convinced her to leave me, the day before our 30th anniversary," he wiped his greasy forehead.

She smiled sympathetically ay him. "I'm sorry I asked, sir,"

He nodded a little. She looked at her victims face file:

**Name: Austin Moon**

**Age: 23 **

**Location: Miami **

**Work: Office Job **

**Most seen: Miami Beach**

She put down the file as her boss continued to speak. "This assignment will be the most challenging assignment I have ever given out, that's why I chose you to carry it out for me. You're my most trusted assassin. This is a personal assignment of mine, and I know you will do it to the standard I require. You know everything about the man that is needed to know. Now, what I want you to do is deeply hurt Mr Moon, like he did to me. I want you to, as unprofessional as it sounds, get to know everything about him, his hopes, dreams, even family plans for the future. Everything."

"Sir, are you sure you want me to do a task like this? I'm not trained for it," Ally spoke up, sitting up on her chair.

John nodded "Yes. I have all my faith that you can carry this out. This man ruined my life, so I plan to break his heart, then when he's at his weakest point, blow his fucking brains out."

"Break his heart, sir?" she asked, knitting her dark eyebrows together in confusion.

He poured himself the last glass of whisky. "Ally, doll, I want you to make Mr Moon fall in love with you. You can do it anyway you'd like, drug him for all I care, I just want his pathetic heart to break when he finds out who you are," he took a sip of the drink "Do you understand what I am asking of you, doll?" he asked.

She nodded, mind fuzzy from taking in too much information. She packed away her new victims fact pack and stood up. "Is that all, sir?"

Her boss nodded, his fat neck sticking together from gathered sweat. "I've booked you an apartment next to his, and you now work for the same company," Ally nodded. "Do not disappoint me, doll"

She nodded again, collecting her bag and walking out of the small office. The name ringing through her mind of her next assignment. She knew deep down, this was going to be difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am the worst human being in the world. I don't even have an excuse as to my absence. I'm just lazy as fuck. So, sorry for the annoying wait. I don't plan to be one of those writers who just randomly leave a story and never finish it, I know how stressful that is to read. But I'm forcing myself to write ahead so I can update sooner more…hopefully.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Austin stared at his reflection in the mirror, his hazel, honey-like eyes glowing bright like always. He sighed as he fixed his tie for the fifth time that evening. He hated suits. What was the point of wearing something that makes you look like a fucking penguin? Of course his boss wanted a formal party for his 60th birthday. Fucking typical of the posh bastard. Why did he even have to go to this pointless party anyway? It made him sick the thought of being in a room full of upper-class coke addicts, while he couldn't even know if he was going to be able to afford dinner tonight. Nobody even knew.

He managed to sort his tie out finally. The damn thing choking him to death. He stood and watched his child-like face stare back at him. His brilliant hazel eyes glowing in the bathroom lighting. He walked out and down stairs to his hallway. His creamy blonde hair flopping over his eyes with every step. He shoved his phone into his trouser pocket and quickly walked to his front door, already 10 minutes late. Defiantly fashionably late though. He smirked to himself, excited to find a new piece of arm candy tonight.

* * *

The red lipstick she wore highlighted her cheekbones perfectly. The red dress hugged her womanly curves, hanging just above her mid-thigh. Her black heels went well with the simple dress. Her hair hung loosely in thick curls down to her shoulders.

She glanced at the address of the party she had to attend to. That her boss _demanded _she attends. This job was going to pay well. It was going to help her move away, just like she wanted- No. _Needed._ A party though? Really? Nobody would even know who she is. Rolling her eyes, she picked up her black clutch bag and headed for the door.

She sighed to herself, wanting to get tonight over and done with. To find her victim and make him interested in her, that was all. well, for now.

* * *

Austin smirked at the girl in front of him. She was obviously drunk as she held his arm to keep her up straight. Her breath screamed of intoxication and his perverted mind raced with thoughts flashed a slight sight of her creamy white breasts.

She giggled at him as he winked at her and handed her another cup of what he thought is coke and vodka but didn't care enough to check. She took the cup from him and sipped at it, slipping a large amount on her already damp dress.

He wrapped his arm around her small waist and held her close to him. She grinned up at him as he gave a polite, but uninterested smile. This girl hadn't closed her mouth since he first started talking to her. He began to think it really wasn't worth it.

The music blurred with the sound of talking and laughter. It gave him a headache with all the noise. He mumbled to the girl on his arm about needing air, pulled his arm away and walked towards the door. He opened the door and walked through. Just in time to collide with another body a lot smaller than his and send them flying. His eyes widened as he looked down towards the person he just basically head-butted.

"Shit, I'm so sorry! Here," he held out a hand and helped them up with ease. The girl smiled at him slightly and just casually shrugged.

"I'm fine," she replied with an over enthusiastic voice.

He smiled back at the quirky girl. Realising he still had hold of her hand, he quickly let go and moves his hand to the back of his head.

"I'm Austin," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck casually.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, not to his notice. She studied his face very closely.

So this was him. She thought.

This was the man she was meant to murder. He looked so young. Not any older than herself. He was very handsome, a pure god. She bite her lip slightly as he smiled at her charmingly.

"Ally," she replied, holding her nimble hand out for him.

He took it, raising it to his mouth and kissed the back of it softly as he smirked at her.

"I hope to see you again, Ally," he winked as he wondered off into the blur of people.

'_Oh, you defiantly will'_

She thought to herself as she walked off to the bar, ready to stalk her upcoming prey.

* * *

**Not even worth the wait to be honest, sorry guys. **


End file.
